derodunnfandomcom-20200214-history
Everspace
Factions Colonial Fleet The Colonial Fleet is the vanguard and defence infrastructure of human galactic expansion. Originating from the Sol System, the relatively recent development of interstellar travel led to a rapid demand for more able bodies to explore and occupy new regions. The sophisticated cloning technology developed to meet this demand has become both the envy of, and reviled by, other races. Although the Fleet consists predominantly of humanoids, other alien races enrol or collaborate independently. The Fleet's primary purpose in Cluster 34 is protection of mining interests, which are managed by private corporations, against Outlaw raiders. A heavy military presence maintains the peace in the outer limits of Colonial territories and is administered from the vast Colonial Fleet HQ. In accordance with the peace-treaty with the Okkar, the Fleet is not permitted access to the demilitarized zone except for special situations, such as rescue or humanitarian relief missions. Okkar The Okkar are a reptilian race inhabiting several systems in Cluster 34. A bipedal, lizard-like species, they evolved from their dry desert homeworld and spread some millennia ago to neighbouring planets. They are a secretive race, telepathic to a limited degree, and have a natural aversion to water. Not known for ambitious expansionism, they are generally peaceful and inward-looking, although violently reactive to new influences from beyond their own worlds. The arrival of Colonials in early 31st century triggered a panic which led to a devastating conflict. A long life-span (up to 250 Sol years) and stable social conditions have allowed significant development of technologies and culture on a par to human advancement. In the course of Colonial expansion, the Okkar are the first encountered alien race to be equally match in strength and sophistication. G&B Prospects Grady & Brunt Prospects is the monolithic Colonial interstellar mining concern which holds several regional monopolies throughout the galaxy. As well as resource extraction and logistics, the corporation has invested heavily in drone, weapons, and jumpgates technologies to secure its supremacy in the industry sector. Close ties with the Colonial Fleet has drawn criticism of cronyism in the past, although there are few viable concerns capable of handling the vast task of Colonial ambitions. Formed in mid-19th Century Earth by Oswald Grady during a gold resource rush in an area then known as California, an early partnership with another prospector by the name of William Brunt established a two-family enterprise which operated on a small local scale until the mid-21st century. In 2046 the company was inherited by a direct-descendant Zeppo Grady, considered a visionary, who quickly expanded the business outwards with the invention of asteroid-hunting drones to bring resource-rich rocks into Earth's low orbit for dismantling. The concern has continued to grow exponentially since that time. interrupted only by periodic wars and the destruction of its home state. Grady & Brunt was the first Earth-based concern to attain the title "Inter-Stellar Corporation". Today, Grady & Brunt employs about 21 million workers in every end of Colonial claim and is vital to the continued restructuring and terraforming of the Colonial home system. Other mining operations offer some local, although trivial in reach, competition. These include Antares Deep Space Resources, Pluto Rare Metals, Astro Mining Group, and First Space Ventures Limited. Grady & Brunt, however, hold the sole contract for the Demilitarized Zone of Cluster 34, an arrangement tolerated by, although not protected by, the Okkar administration of the area. The concern utilizes private security to protect their interests in this case. Ancients The Ancients are believed to be a species which dwell in unexplored territories beyond Cluster 34. As yet not encountered in physical form by Colonials, their existence is referred to often in dialogue with the Okkar and evidenced by ruins and relics scattered throughout the Cluster. As no living or dead Ancient has yet been discovered, their genome has been impossible to isolate for further answers as to their origins. The Okkar revere their knowledge and abilities and ascribe god-like qualities to them. Legend has it that they were once not dissimilar to the Okkar species, supposedly reptiloid, but transcended matter through learning and meditation to become "higher beings". The Okkar also attribute the Ancients with vastly sophisticated technologies capable of feats unimaginable to Colonial scientists. Many remain skeptical of the claims, however. Corps Private corporations are financial, logistic, and manufacturing organizational structures belonging to Colonial and other alien interests which form the backbone of the galactic economy. While most ISC's (Inter-Stellar Corporations) are widely diversified in production and operations, each specializes in a particular area for marketing purposes, whether it be armaments, ship construction, robotics, or resource extraction. Expansion, exploration, and colonization of new areas of the galaxy would not be possible without ISC's to manage the tasks, and as such their operations are encouraged and supported by their native authorities, either militarily or through fiscal incentives. Revenue generated through taxes and trade is significant enough that without it, governments would fail. ISC's are vast and complex in their structure and employ many millions of personnel spread throughout any part of the galaxy where civilization is present. The ratio of robotic assistants to organic personnel is usually about 20 to 1. Some Colonial corporations employ clones for service, although this practice is frowned upon and often only licensed for frontier operations where a shortage of staff may occur. Corporate employees are highly devoted to their company, usually remain for the duration of their lives, and pass their job skills on to their children to continue their duties upon retirement. All employees needs are met by their company, including housing, healthcare, food, and entertainment. Mingling socially with employees of other companies or vacationing in another corporation's resort is highly taboo for a corporate employee and may result in termination. A vast number of planets, moons, re-purposed asteroids and space stations are now only owned by a single corporation. Worries have been voiced over the evolving cultures of these societies, although authorities are generally averse to imposing any form of action on such monopolies. ISC's hold much power and can influence government policy to a great degree. ISC directors and top executives are a particular class which live on exclusive pleasure-resorts and are primarily concerned with their own immortality. Most of the practical business is conducted by middle-management, with top executives and shareholders only giving approval for high-level decisions. There have been several incidents where a clash of interests or uncontrolled competition between ISC's has led to open warfare, and there continue to be instances of historical rivalries reaching violent confrontation. In such cases the relevant authorities intervene. Outlaws Outlaw is the term used to describe unauthorized elements operating in the lawless fringes of Colonial territories. In Cluster 34, Outlaw more specifically refers to the loose affiliations of warring clans, cartels, or gangs which comprise of chiefly human, but also numerous alien species. Outlawism is primarily a human trait stretching far into its ancient history, where they were known as bandits, marauders, and racketeers, among a large variety of other terms. Non-conformist in nature and anarchic in organization, they traditionally pursue self-opportunistic purposes, such as self-enrichment, although some choose this mode of lifestyle for the thrill of adventure alone. The demilitarized zone of Cluster 34 has become a magnet for those falling foul of the Colonial authorities since its establishment following the peace treaty with the Okkar, and has drawn large numbers of Fleet deserters, escaped criminals, and other desperadoes. Each clan or cartel possesses its unique code of conduct, and members are not unknown to switch allegiances when it is advantageous. Outlaws have been inventive in creating hideaways in unlikely crevices of unobserved space, such as hollowed out asteroids and abandoned military bases. They make use of whatever plundered technology they can get their hands on, and are prone to utilizing traps, stockpiles, heavy ballistic weaponry and similar hit and run tactics. Grady & Brunt Prospects Grady & Brunt Prospects is a mining concern which holds several regional monopolies throughout the galaxy. In addition to resource extraction and logistics, the corporation has invested heavily in drone, weapons, and jumpgates technologies to secure its supremacy in the industry sector. Formed in mid-19th Century Earth as a family enterprise, it was the first corporation to begin asteroid harvesting and the first concern to attain the title "Inter-Stellar Corporation". Today, Grady & Brunt employs about 21 million workers and holds the sole contract for the demilitarized zone of Cluster 34. First Aeronautics First Aeronautics is a mid-sized corporation specializing in fuel and energy injection systems. Founded on Triton in 2344 C.E., it experienced a brief period of ownership by Grady & Brunt Prospects in the 27th century, increasing their profile dramatically. The company was sold again as Grady & Brunt went through a stage of corporate restructuring. First Aeronautics has seen slow but steady business growth since its reestablishment as an independent company. Maverick Precision Technologies Inc. Founded on 26th century Earth, Maverick is a massive interstellar corporation specializing in precision weaponry. The company stands out as the only one with ISC-grading to be controlled by a single majority shareholder - Dr. Jeffrey Marvic C. Cheng of Manila Free State. Cheng's complex personality is the driving force behind the unique philosophy of the company. Maverick sells only to those who agree to their ethical guidelines and have been known to reclaim, often by deadly force, their weapons from governments and corporations who do not comply. Maverick's smart weaponry is designed to minimize collateral damage, and its technology is fiercely protected. Okkar Fleet The Okkar Fleet manufactures its own ships, weaponry, and mining equipment without the aid of independent contractors. Private corporations do not exist in their society, the concept of capitalism was unknown until the arrival of Colonials in the 30th Century. Nonetheless, this has not prevented Okkar technology developing on par to human advancement, although distinctively different in design and function. Experts put the origins of Okkar space exploration and technological development at some one thousand solar years before humans. Salvor Armament Group The Salvor Armament Group is a laser manufacturer specializing in mining and military tech. Founded on Rhea IV in the 24th century as the Berger Group, a hostile takeover in the mid 28th century led to a subsequent name change and the complete destruction of its original home colony. Salvor prides itself on its precision instruments which are each carefully-tuned and tested by an actual human on its laboratory moon of Vic-17 before shipping to a customer. Shiva Systems Shiva Systems is a developer and manufacturer of energy weapons, specializing in shock rifles and large-impact missiles, particularly known for its ARC-9000. Its brands are trusted by their users and feared by those on the opposite end of the barrels. Federal Arms & Crafts Federal Arms & Crafts is a Colonial manufacturer of energy and ballistic weapons. Founded in the 26th Century as, as the the suggests, a government body, it was privatized only a decade after establishment. In order to clam citizen protests over the sale, FA&C offered lucrative incentives and employment and eventually, within a century, found itself as sole proprietor of the state which spawned it. Today the corporation spreads across the breadth of Colonial expansion and employs some 11 million human workers. It specializes in fusion blasters, coilguns, tracking missiles as well as it shipbuilding operations. Sirius United Spaceyards Sirius United Spaceyards is a ship manufacturer in the Sirius system which constructs small to mid sized craft. Kept in business primarily from Colonial Fleet contracts, it has been one of the main suppliers of hulls to the Fleet over the last two centuries. The floating dockyards which crowd the key planets of the home system have given rise to a romantic image of the dockside culture and many space-shanties refer to the location. Baron Nova Gunnery Ltd. Baron is an armaments company with a long tradition in building heavy artillery for spacefaring craft. Founded on the Colonial home-planet of Earth in the 24th century, the company was created by a private group of entrepreneurs in order to establish a network of orbiting kinetic bombardment stations. These stations ensured mutual destruction upon any renewal of global conflict and acted as an effective deterrent to terrestial warfare for two centuries. This period of peace allowed for human advancement in off-planet colonization. The name of the Baron Nova Group is much respected for its link to history, although does not belong in the current top ten of quality manufacturers. Hellhound Ordnance Inc. Hellhound Ordnance Inc. is a ballistic weapons manufacturer best known for its scatter guns. Under CEO Former Lt Cdr. Ashleigh O'Connor, the company chiefly employs fleet veterans and mercenaries, although some former pirates are believed to be among the ranks. The aggressive and suspicious nature of the workplace has led to dozens of high-profile incidents involving theft, bullying, and violence, making Hellhound one of the least desired employers out of all ISCs. The Hellhound brand is much admired by roughneck pilots, some displaying the logo tattooed on their foreheads as a mark of exclusivity. BENCA BENCA is a manufacturer and research developer of booster technologies, such as jump drive boosters and stabilizers. Their military contracts were suspended briefly after a series of accidents involving their parts in the early 28th century, although the company has regained much of its reputation since with a much improved safety record. Its headquarters are located on Ganymede, where the company was established. Vohs Space Industries Vohs Space Industries is a weapons, drone, and mine manufacturer led by a family concern and chaired by a descendant of the founder, Dr. Noel Vohs. Vohs has consistently placed high of the table of best places to work, allowing total freedom of work hour commitment and social engagement of its employers. The company's lax attitude has led to several serious security breaches in the past, however, with two cases of corporate espionage severely undermining its competitive edge. It continues to be a major sub-contractor for the Colonial Fleet, although there have been accusations of bribery within certain markets. Scheunemann Heavy Industries Scheunemann Heavy Industries is a military shipbuilding giant known for its construction of freighters and capital ships. Led by CEO Dr. Genius Hatti, it has expanded its operations with a partnership with mining giant Grady & Brunt Prospects. Employing some five million workers, Scheunemann has become the number one name for size and firepower in the galaxy. Several test-flight sccidents caused by pilot drunkenness have done little to dent the demand or reputation of the brandname. Demilitarized Zone Upon arrival in Cluster 34 in the early 31st Century (C.E. Sol), the Colonial Fleet's first encounter with the equally matched Okkar race proved disastrous, leading to all-out conflict and widespread mutual destruction. This put an abrupt halt to unchecked Colonial expansion for the first time since it began. The current uneasy pace is upheld by the imposition of a demilitarized zone between the two factions, administered and patrolled by the Okkar, the territory's prior claimants. Colonial mining operations have been allowed to continue as part of the arrangement. Adumbratech Quantum Technologies PLC Adumbratech is a small technology firm with a five century long history of developing state-of-the-art stealth and time-distortion devices. Under the leadership of CEO Gary Wallis, the company has received criticism of late for breaking its exclusive contract with the Colonial Fleet and covertly supplying the black markets. Although shareholders are happy with the dividends, the Fleet authorities have threatened more than once to sever the contract, a move which would spell the end of the enterprise. ANCILE ANCILE is a manufacturing and research corporation which produces a wide array of devices and accessories for the inter-stellar market. Founded on Mars in the 26th Century, its brands, particularly in the area of nano-solutions, are trusted and utilized by ship construction firms and pilots throughout the galaxy. Shiva Systems Shiva Systems is a developer and manufacturer of energy weapons, specializing in shock rifles and large-impact missiles, particularly known for its ARC-9000. Its brands are trusted by their users and feared by those on the opposite end of the barrels. Primesense Instruments Primesense Instruments is a small company specializing in sensor technologies. It develops modestly priced scanners and probes for the mining and military markets. Alioth Electronics Alioth Electronics is a software and electronics developer specializing in drone and AI enhancement technologies. Founded on Earth in the 25th century by a group of hackers seeking to go into legitimate business, it has grown to become a respectable company, although many of its brands fall into the "grey area" of legality. Its devices are distinguished by friendly and instantly recognizable design features and the company is famous for its outstanding customer-support service. Places Beltegrade Cluster Cluster 34, also known as the Beltegrade Cluster, or simply The Beltegrades, is the current limit of Colonial expansion. First mapped in the 24th Century (C.E. Sol), the first Colonial unmanned exploration vessels did not arrive until the 30th, to find an area rich in the resources required for terraforming in the home system. Early outposts constructed by mining concerns had limited contact with the indigenous Okkar species, although hostilities later commenced with the arrival of the supporting Colonial Fleet. Today the Cluster is still resource rich but infrastructural ravaged by the conflict with the Okkar. The Demilitarized Zone between Okkar and Colonial territories divides the Cluster and maintains an uneasy peace. Okkar Homeworlds The Okkar homeworlds are a collection of nine inhabited desert planets on the outer western edges of the Beltegrade Cluster. The Colonial diplomatic missions which arrived there in the mid-31st century are the only humans known to have visited and form the bulk of knowledge on their location, culture, and appearance. The planets are sacred to the Okkar and are shielded from long-range sensors. Okkar are secretive about their customs and generally suspicious of all other species, although some interesting facts have been ascertained. Okkar society is organized in a strict hierarchical structure in which roles, whether servant, warrior or cleric, are established by birth. The exact origin of the species are still unknown and there is growing debate as to whether the Okkar might be derived from a superior species beyond their domain. Seemingly incongruous writing and belief structures support this hypothesis. The Okkar homeworlds are powered and sustained by a mysterious energy source referred to as Viridian energy. While some experiments have been conducted on this energy source, no Colonial research has been able to stabilize it to date. Further research into the field of study, however, has been prohibited by a stipulation in the peace treaty which was insisted upon by the Okkar. Misc Interstellar Travels Interstellar travel allows large distance to be covered either instantly or in very short times. There are three known forms of interstellar travel - using wormholes, hyperdrives and Jump Gates. While wormholes are naturally occurring, they are usually too unstable and unpredictable for safe transit. Jump Gates mimic the wormhole phenomenon by connecting two points in space and time under more controlled conditions. Although they are expensive to install and costly to use, Colonial mining companies have heavily invested in an extensive Jump Gate infrastructure to broaden their reach. Hyperdrives are based on antimatter reactor technology and consume valuable resources to operate, thus allowing a degree of ship autonomy, a certain advantage for military purposes. Natural Resources Natural resources is the generic term given to all naturally-occurring matter typically found locked inside asteroids, moons, and larger celestial bodies. These are highly sought-after commodities, such as heavy metals, gases, crystals, plasma, and dark matter, necessary for the Colonial drive for galactic expansion. Private corporations are chiefly involved in extracting and transporting these resources back into the homeworld markets. Exploration and extraction technology is highly evolved and corporations are continuing to discover more efficient methods. Using nano-technology, natural resources can be processed, combined, or crafted to fulfill a multitude of uses, including weapon and ship enhancement, engine upgrades, or hull repairs, thus making it essential to the solo pilot traversing the galaxy to have a constant supply. Colonial-Okkar War With the first arrival of Colonial mining interests in 3022 (C.E. Sol), the Okkar experienced a dramatic shift in how they perceived their relationship to the galaxy, and how other civilizations could potentially encroach upon their homeworlds. The subsequent arrival of the Colonial Fleet and establishment of Jump Gates escalated tensions in the Cluster which eventually triggered all-out warfare between the species. Equally matched in strength and sophistication, the Okkar held their ground against the Colonials to devastating effect. A ceasefire was brokered out of necessity as there was no clear projected victor. The Demilitarized Zone was established as part of the subsequent peace treaty, delineating new limits of each of the species' territories, which the Okkar were given the right to administer. Extraplanetary Lifeforms Cluster 34 is rich in a wide variety of flora and fauna, many of which have not vet been properly classified. From the common Asteroid Crawler to the extremely rare Lightning Orchid, the range of life which can be found outside planetary atmospheres can be surprising and mostly go unnoticed by travelers. Some species, such as the treacherous Grey Goo, are barely understood and defy closer study. Other species, such as the Scrap Anemone, are considered new to science and have evolved to take advantage of the growing amount of debris left in parts of the galaxy as a result of Colonial expansion. It is believed that there are many millions of other micro-organisms which have yet to be isolated and classified, but Colonial research grants have been unfortunately insufficient for this gigantic task. It is hoped that a prolonged period of peace in Cluster 34 in the future might allow more research in lieu of defense expenditure.